Two Hearts One Soul
by SplendyPie
Summary: Life for flock will never be the same again when a new man turns up on the block but what will happen?


**Authors Note: Aloha People welcome to my brand new Fanfic! This Story is a Doctor Who and Maximum Ride Crossover. Why? Cause I love them both so very much! Anyways enjoy my terrible writing if you can! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride (although I wish I did) or Doctor Who (ditto) The BBC own Doctor Who and James Patterson owns Maximum Ride all I own are my O.C's and my plot. Steal them and I kill you simple as… but if you want to borrow them let me know and I am sure I will say Eeyup!**

Chapter One: This is Only the Beginning

Blood pulsed around my fingers as the guards nose crunched under my fingers. Ah what a good way to start the day. Venting all my hatred into this fight I straddled the Guard and began mercilessly punching at his face. As blood flicked up onto me I stood up giving the guy a chance to recover "Stand…The… Hell…Up" I panted my eyes thin slits crawling to his feet he began rocking back and forth someone put their hand on my shoulder "I am gonna kill him and don't try and stop me" I hissed "Whoa Bones I was just gonna ask for my go!" Glancing back I saw Lunar's wolfish grin staring up at me. I stepped back gesturing for Lunar to go ahead smiling she stood there rolling her shoulders "God sake grow up" Fang smirked from over in the corner the rest of the flock had gotten bored of the fight after it was obvious that we had won even max was chilling on the bed rolling her eyes she went back to scratching something into the wall. Smirking I saw the guard throw a feeble punch at Lunar which she easily dodged grabbing his fist she began to crush the bone in her hand. Screaming in pain his legs buckled as he collapsed onto his knees as I saw Lunar lift her fist high into the air ready for the final blow I noticed a cold undeniable metal glint of a knife. His left hand was wrapped around the small blade before I had a chance to warn her he drove it into her leg twisting she screamed in pain and fell backwards crashing to the ground. Red clouded my vision as Lunar collapsed the flock quickly crowded round her I saw the knife skid across the floor resting by my feet. Bending down I picked it up twisting it around my fingers I saw a look of fear cover the guards face as he knew what was coming next. Pointlessly he desperately tried to pull himself through the door I briefly wondered why no one had arrived yet surely they would have noticed it all through there countless cameras. Pushing it aside I continued my slow walk forwards flicking the knife out of my hand and into his thigh he stopped struggling and yanked it out trying to defend himself he swung it blindly forward "s...stay back I… I will hhhurt you!" He cried sneering I closed in for the kill…

Groaning I lifted my heavy head off the floor feeling my head I noticed blood had crusted up over a long cut probing it I figured it wasn't that deep and I would live sitting up I began coughing. I noticed where I was… Shit they must have gassed me again what was it for again struggling to remember I racked my head grasping at an empty space I fricking hate that gas always makes me forget… Oh yeah killing that dude easy thing to forget. In my defence he was asking for it he shouldn't have punched Lunar she got pissed off when he grabbed her hair and I get the blame just cause I landed the final blow. Great home sweet padded cell… again. This is basically a second home for me I might as well move in here save them the trouble because of my reputation they have begun slipping happy pills into my food and water so every time I get food it has to go past the Angel test she checks the minds of the people who hand us the food but sometimes they hide their thoughts to well and well that isn't good for me it's funny for the flock just not for me. Stretching out I flex my arms I stand up to have a bit of a walk.

Observing the cell I notice the door or rather lack of it… Damn they must have noticed the hinges I had spent basically all my time in solitary trying to snap the hinges I had done the bottom one and was close to finishing the top one I thought I had hidden it well god damn it. Well at least there is no straight jacket this time, just that rusty ankle chain chafing away. God it sucks in here solitary confinement ode to joy and to top it off the loud speaker in the corner decided to blare into life. "Hello, Subject 258" doesn't even know my fricking name grunting I tune out. The word experiment gets my attention again "… as I said we do not believe that this solitary confinement treatment is as effective as we first thought on you so you will now be sharing your solitary confinement with another Subject with whom we hope you can discuss your misdeeds and resolve them Subject 1628. Subject 1628 will also be a new placement in your experimentation band and will be joining you and your fellow Subjects furthermore that is all" Looking around I noticed the small black mounted camera directed on me, giving it the finger I turned away from it and went back to my thoughts.

Who the hell is joining us I mulled from his number it was obviously a newbie possibly a young kid or maybe it was an eraser. Oh god no anything but an eraser. Dude or girl. Young or old. These questions swirled around my head for hours on end until a loud blare came from the loud speaker again. " You will now be detained" the genderless voice droned I heard a hiss as gas started to fill the room all I could think of as it filled was… Well Shit. I held my breath as the gas came pouring in I hoped I could fool them into thinking I was gassed out I counted the right amount of time for it to have its effect before finally crumpling to the ground I could hear a hiss as the gas was sucked back up but I knew it was too late. Black dots began to dance in front of my eyes and I was forced to take in a couple lungful's of the gas noticing I wasn't under yet they began to pump it back in I could feel it twisting around my lungs seeping into my skin and then the darkness came.

Waking once again to a groggy head I threw up the remainders of the food in my stomach being gassed twice in one day is not good for your health looking around I noticed a figure in the corner leaping up I quickly fell back down as the room swam around me "by my account don't stand up missy" I swore inside my head if he ever called me missy again I was gonna tear out his throat. Standing up once again I leant against the wall breathing slowly I wondered about this new figure he was in his late twenties floppy brown hair and he was wearing the usual white cloth trousers and top but had somehow managed to fashion a bowtie out of some of the T-shirt fabric he had ripped off. Doing a once over on myself to check how I was doing I noticed a few new bruises but apart from that I was fine. After a few minutes of me focusing on not collapsing with every movement I finally gained enough strength to stumble over to where he was sitting black dots began to swim in front of me as I just made it across the room, panting I collapsed next to him. "The…names…Bo…nes" I panted "John Smith" he replied "Is it hell" I snorted "Fine the names… Doctor" nodding I closed my eyes. Staying this way for a few minutes I opened my eyes again and looked at him again "So what is so special about you?" I asked "Nothing is special about me" "You wouldn't be in here if you were not special." "Speaking of which were exactly is here?" "The School."

**Authors Note: I will be going quiet for a while as I will write the chapters and then see where it goes from there this is just to see how much interest I get. I love flames and point out any mistakes you notice! So yeah R&R (Rate and Review)**


End file.
